El Gran Inquisidor
|piel=Blanca |peso=80 Kilogramos''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' |ciber= |era= |afiliacion=*Orden Jedi *Guardia del Templo Jedi *Imperio Galáctico *Inquisición |maestros=Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader |aprendices= |nombre = Gran Inquisidor}} El Gran Inquisidor, fue el nombre adoptado por un Caballero Jedi pau'ano que cayó en el lado oscuro y se convirtió en el líder de la Inquisición, un grupo de cazadores de Jedi que servía al Imperio Galáctico. El Gran Inquisidor había sido un Guardia del Templo Jedi que estuvo implicado en los eventos relacionados bombardeo del Templo Jedi durante las Guerras Clon, arrestando a la inocente y luego exonerada Padawan Ahsoka Tano, así como a la verdadera culpable, Barriss Offee. Tras su caída en el lado oscuro, el Gran Inquisidor fue el responsable de capturar y eliminar Jedi durante la Purga Jedi. Sirvió personalmente al Lord Sith Darth Vader, de quien recibía órdenes, y estaba familiarizado con los Archivos Jedi del Templo. El Gran Inquisidor adquirió un gran interés en eliminar a la tripulación rebelde del Espíritu, particularmente al Jedi Kanan Jarrus y a su Padawan, Ezra Bridger. Se enfrentó a ambos Jedi en numerosas ocasiones, incluyendo en Stygeon Prime y Fort Anaxes. Después de que El Gran Inquisidor y el gobierno de Lothal, donde los rebeldes operaban, fuesen incapaces de eliminar a los rebeldes, el Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin llegó a Lothal para cazar a los rebeldes. Juntos, capturaron a Kanan Jarrus y trataron de usarlo para saber más acerca de una rebelión a gran escala. Llevaron a Jarrus a Mustafar, donde los rebeldes organizaron una misión de rescate en su órbita. Durante la operación, El Gran Inquisidor peleó contra Jarrus y Bridger en un combate con sables de luz, y Jarrus terminó superándolo. En lugar de informar a Darth Vader de sus continuos fracasos, El Gran Inquisidor decidió arrojarse al vacío y morir. Tiempo después de su muerte, Kanan Jarrus tuvo una visión del Gran Inquisidor como Guardia del Templo en el Templo Jedi de Lothal. En la visión, este Guardia alertaba a Jarrus de que Bridger podía caer en el lado oscuro, y los dos entablaron un combate de sables láser. Cuando Jarrus rechazó seguir luchando, el Guardia nombró a Jarrus Caballero Jedi tal como El Gran Inquisidor había sido en el pasado. Esta visión fue creada por el Gran Maestro Jedi Yoda para que Jarrus supiera que era un verdadero Caballero Jedi. Biografía Vida temprana El pau'ano que algún día se convertiría en El Gran Inquisidor procedía del planeta Utapau, donde nació alrededor de quince años antes de la Invasión de Naboo. En algún momento, se convirtió en un miembro de la Orden Jedi y alcanzó el rango de Caballero Jedi. Como Jedi, sirvió en el Templo Jedi ejerciendo de Guardia del Templo, un grupo de Jedi encargado de defender el Templo Jedi de Coruscant. Durante las Guerras Clon, en un periodo de protestas contra el Alto Consejo Jedi por su liderazgo en la guerra entre la República Galáctica y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, un atentado en el Templo Jedi sacudió a la Orden Jedi. Aunque el verdadero culpable era la Padawan Barriss Offee, quien creía que la Orden Jedi había perdido el rumbo y era el verdadero villano en la guerra, ella provocó que se acusara a su amiga y también Padawan Ahsoka Tano de haber cometido el crimen. Tano huyó a los bajos fondos de Coruscant, lejos de las fuerzas del Gran Ejército de la República que la perseguían, pero acabó siendo capturada y llevada al Templo Jedi. Allí, el Consejo Jedi la expulsó de la Orden Jedi. El futuro Gran Inquisidor fue uno de los guardias que escoltaron a Ahsoka del Templo Jedi hasta su juicio ante el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine. Durante el juicio, el maestro de Tano, Anakin Skywalker, desveló la culpabilidad de Offee, que fue arrestada. El futuro Gran Inquisidor fue uno de los guardias que también escoltó a Barriss al juicio, donde admitió su culpabilidad ante el Canciller. Tano fue exonerada, pero rechazó unirse de nuevo a la Orden Jedi y se marchó, sintiéndose traicionada por el Consejo debido a que no había creído en su inocencia. Caída al lado oscuro Los eventos ocurridos con Barriss Offee y Ahsoka Tano hicieron que el futuro Gran Inquisidor se sintiese decepcionado, de modo que perdió su confianza en la Orden Jedi. Eso le hizo susceptible al lado oscuro de la Fuerza, y finalmente, en algún momento cayó en el lado oscuro. Al final de la guerra, el Canciller — secretamente Darth Sidious, el Señor Oscuro de los Sith — transformó la República Galáctica en el Imperio Galáctico y se declaró a sí mismo Emperador de la Galaxia. El Inquisidor pasó al servicio del Imperio y de los Sith, aunque él no era un Sith estrictamente. Recibía órdenes del Lord Sith Darth Vader, quien fue Anakin Skywalker antes de su caída en el lado oscuro. Vader encomendó al Inquisidor perseguir y eliminar a los Jedi que habían sobrevivido a la Orden 66, la orden dada a los soldados clon del Gran Ejército de la República para destruir a la Orden Jedi. Para cumplir su misión, El Inquisidor fue entrenado en la senda del lado oscuro, y estudió los Archivos del Templo Jedi para conocer mejor a sus enemigos. Uno de los Jedi a los que El Inquisidor mató fue la Maestra Jedi Luminara Unduli. Tras la ejecución de la Orden 66, Unduli fue capturada y encarcelada en La Aguja, una antigua cárcel separatista convertida en imperial y situada en Stygeon Prime. Durante sus momentos finales, Unduli estuvo con El Inquisidor, quien permaneció en la puerta de su celda mientras ella caminaba hacia una sala de ejecución y murió. El Inquisidor conservó sus restos en una celda de la prisión, usándolos para atraer a otros Jedi a su propia muerte en cuanto oían rumores de que Unduli seguía viva. Una grabación holográfica de Unduli y su ejecución fue guardada por el Imperio como parte de este engaño. En algún momento, se convirtió en El Gran Inquisidor y lideró la Inquisición. Entre los inquisidores, se encontraban guerreros como el Quinto Hermano, la Séptima Hermana y el Octavo Hermano. Igual que El Gran Inquisidor, los demás inquisidores procedían de la Orden Jedi. Los tiempos oscuros Los niños de la Fuerza En los años previos a la Batalla de Yavin, El Gran Inquisidor fue contactado por Darth Vader, quien le informó de que el Emperador había percibido una nueva amenaza contra su dominio: los "niños de la Fuerza", quienes no podían bajo ningún concepto convertirse en Jedi. Vader ordenó al Inquisidor que capturase a esos individuos y les hiciera servir al Imperio o los destruyera, junto a cualquier Jedi superviviente que los quisera entrenar. Con las órdenes del Emperador recibidas, El Inquisidor dijo a Vader que se iba a cumplir su voluntad. Un método que El Inquisidor usó para encontrar a individuos sensibles a la Fuerza fue buscar cadetes en las Academias Imperiales que cumplieran ciertos requisitos, que demostraban su habilidad para usar la Fuerza, una operación conocida como Proyecto Harvester. Un conocido objetivo del Proyecto Harvester fue Dhara Leonis, una prometedora cadete e hija de dos científicos imperiales. Las autoridades imperiales trataron de ocultar su secuestro alegando que había huido de la Academia. Sin embargo, su hermano Zare Leonis sospechaba de que el Imperio mentía. Para averiguar el destino de su hermana, Zare se alistó en una Academia Imperial al año siguiente. Algún tiempo después, catorce años después del alzamiento del Imperio, un grupo de rebeldes que operaba en Lothal llamó la atención del Agente Kallus del Buró de Seguridad Imperial. Los rebeldes habían rescatado a un grupo de wookiees que habían sido esclavizados en las minas de especias de Kessel, una misión durante la cual el líder de los rebeldes, Kanan Jarrus, usó un sable de luz y se reveló como un Jedi superviviente. Después de que los rebeldes escaparan, Kallus contactó con El Inquisidor y le informó de lo ocurrido en Kessel. El Inquisidor quedó complacido de que Kallus le hubiera avisado de la presencia de un Jedi. Confrontación en la Aguja Poco después, el Inquisidor tendió una trampa a Jarrus y su aprendiz, Ezra Bridger, en Stygeon. Usando los huesos de la Maestra Jedi Luminara Unduli, que había sido asesinada durante la caída de la República, el Imperio fue capaz de proyectar una imagen que sugería que Unduli estaba viva. Esta información fue transmitida por Gall Trayvis, un ex miembro del Senado Imperial que fingió haber tenido que exiliarse después de hablar en contra del Imperio. La información proporcionada por Trayvis, sugería que Unduli estaba prisionera en La Aguja, una prisión de Stygeon. Como no querían dejar pasar la oportunidad de rescatar a un Jedi superviviente, los rebeldes emprendieron una misión en la Spire con la intención de rescatar a la Maestra Jedi. Una vez en la prisión, los rebeldes se abrieron paso a través de los soldados de asalto que estaban estacionados allí. Jarrus y Bridger llegaron a la celda de Luminara, y Jarrus creía que podía sentir a la Maestra Jedi, aunque en realidad, lo que sentía era el poder de sus huesos. Al entrar en la celda, vieron una imagen proyectada de Unduli, que se desvaneció en un sarcófago que reveló los restos de la Maestra Jedi. El Inquisidor entró en la celda, y encendió su sable de luz, y se acercó a los dos Jedi, revelando que Luminara había muerto hacía muchos años. Jarrus atacó el Inquisidor y los dos iniciaron un combate de sables de luz. El inquisidor fue capaz de deducir correctamente que Jarrus había sido entrenado por la Maestra Jedi Depa Billaba, ya que ella había sido maestra de la Forma III y Jarrus utilizaba mucho esta forma de combate. Los dos continuaron su duelo dentro de la celda hasta que Bridger detonó un pequeño explosivo que permitió a Jarrus huir. A pesar de que habían escapado de la celda, el Inquisidor los persiguió y continuó su pelea con Jarrus en los pasillos de la prisión. Pronto empujó a Jarrus lejos mediante la Fuerza y, por orden de Vader, trató de pasar a Bridger al lado oscuro. El muchacho se negó, y el Inquisidor se preparó para matarlo, pero Jarrus usó la Fuerza para elevar al Inquisidor hasta el techo, permitiendo a Ezra y a él mismo huir. El Inquisidor los persiguió por la prisión, y cuando Zeb Orrelios y Sabine Wren se sumaron a la huida, ordenó cerrar todas las compuertas de la prisión. Separados por una serie de puertas cerradas, el Inquisidor tuvo que cortar todas las puertas y llegó a tiempo para ver como los rebeldes estaban a punto de escapar. En un último intento por detenerlos, lanzó su sable de luz contra ellos, pero Jarrus lo desvió y los rebeldes escaparon a bordo de una lanzadera que pertenecía a su nave principal, el Espíritu. Incidente en la Academia Imperial thumb|right|250px|El Inquisidor interroga a [[Zare Leonis.]] Después de su fracaso al tratar de detener a los Rebeldes de Lothal en el planeta Stygeon, el Comandante Cumberlayne Aresko, informó al Inquisidor de que había detectado en la Academia Imperial de Lothal, a dos posibles cadetes sensibles a la Fuerza.El Inquisidor, comunicó a Aresko que llegaría a la Academia Imperial al día siguiente. A su llegada a la Academia Imperial, Aresko y Kallus le informaron de que los cadetes sensibles a la Fuerza, Ezra Bridger y Jai Kell, habían escapado. Usando los archivos de los que disponía El Inquisidor identificó a Ezra como el Padawan al que se había enfrentado en Stygeon. Luego, el cadete Zare Leonis, que había colaborado con Bridger y Kell, fue llevado ante El Inquisidor. A pesar de haber sido amigo de Bridger y Kell, Leonis había consguido fingir que era leal al Imperio Galáctico, motivo por el cual no fue asesinado y El Inquisidor decidió someterlo a un exhaustivo interrogatorio. Entonces, El Inquisidor, comenzó a hablar con él en un tono afable para disuadirlo a proporcionarle toda la información que poseía sobre los fugitivos. Día del Imperio En el 4 ABY, durante el Día del Imperio, los Rebeldes de Lothal sabotearon las celebraciones de la festividad y trataron de huir del planeta Lothal con Tseebo, un rodiano que había desertado del Imperio y poseía información esencial para el Imperio Galáctico. Tras ser atacado por Garazeb Orrelios, El Inquisidor persiguió a los rebeldes, que habían subido a bordo de el Espíritu, montado en su TIE avanzado v1. En el espacio, El Inquisidor logró disparar e inutilizar a C1-10P, y antes de que los rebeldes saltaran al hiperespacio, logró conectar un dispositivo de rastreo en el Fantasma, una lanzadera de ataque acoplada al Espíritu. Cuando los rebeldes descubrieron que el Fantasma ''tenía un dispositivo de seguimiento acoplado, Kanan Jarrus, consciente de que El Inquisidor podía percibir a Ezra Bridger y a él mismo, decidió huir a bordo del ''Fantasma ''con Ezra hacia Fort Anaxes. El Inquisidor, ordenó al almirante Kassius Konstantine seguir la señal del dispositivo de rastreo, y aterrizó en Fort Anaxes junto a una tropa de soldados de asalto. Allí, tuvo que hacer frente a un grupo de fyrnocks que controlaban mediante la Fuerza Ezra y Kanan. Poco después, inició una pelea con Kanan, al que logró derrotar. Cuando empezó a atacar a Bridger, El Inquisidor logró enfurecerlo tanto que el chico, empleando el lado oscuro, logró controlar a un fyrnock gigante para que atacara al Inquisidor. Mientras El Inquisidor luchaba con el fyrnock, Kanan recogió a Ezra, que se había desmayado por causa del esfuerzo, y se dirigió al ''Fantasma; al cual había quitado previamente el rastreador. Finalmente, El Inquisidor logró deshacerse del fyrnock y lanzó su sable de luz de doble hoja giratorio hacia Kanan, que desvió el ataque y escapó con Ezra a bordo del Fantasma. Cerrando su arma, El Inquisidor expresó a sus soldados que Darth Vader no estaría contento con lo que había ocurrido. Visiones de Ezra Semanas después, Ezra Bridger acudió junto a su maestro Kanan Jarrus al Templo Jedi de Lothal, donde se adentró en solitario. Allí, tuvo una visión. Dentro del templo, Ezra tuvo una visión de Kanan en la cual combatía con El Inquisidor, furioso ante la posibilidad de que éste matara al chico. Finalmente, Jarrus moría ante Ezra a manos del Inquisidor, y su cuerpo caía por un precipicio. Entonces, Ezra intentaba matar al Inquisidor usando el sable de luz de Kanan, que no se encendía. Luego, Ezra caía también por el precipicio, aterrizando a bordo del Espíritu. Allí, oía a Hera Syndulla, Garazeb Orrelios y Sabine Wren hablando de él. Zeb, expresaba su total desconfianza en el éxito del chico dentro del templo jedi, y Hera, creyendo lo mismo, manifestó la lástima que le producía que Ezra fuese a morir en el templo. Zeb preguntó el motivo de la lástima que Hera sentía, y ella respondió que las habilidades de Ezra podrían haber sido útiles para los Rebeldes de Lothal. Sabine añadió que Bridger, sólo era un pobre niño pequeño y asustado. Entonces, los tres se daban cuenta de que Ezra los estaba escuchando, y luego aparecía El Inquisidor y los mataba. Acto seguido, Ezra se caía del Espíritu ''y volvía a estar en el templo jedi, donde volvió a aparecer El Inquisidor. Convencido de que todo había sido una visión, Ezra afirmó no tener miedo, y dejó que El Inquisidor lo atacara. Entonces, todas sus visiones desaparecieron. Bajo las órdenes de Tarkin Más tarde, llegó inesperadamente a Lothal el Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. El Inquisidor, Maketh Tua y Kallus, procedieron a esperar a Tarkin para recibirlo. Cuando Tarkin salía de su nave, Tua le dio la bienvenida al planeta, asegurando que su inesperada visita era muy grata. Tarkin sin embargo, ignoró los cumplidos de Tua, y criticó su gestión de la rebelión llevada a cabo por los Rebeldes de Lothal. Además, Tarkin procedió a recriminar a Kallus su incapacidad para neutralizar a los rebeldes siendo esa su principal misión. Kallus, trató de justificarse ante Tarkin argumentando que el grupo de insurgentes era muy esquivo y que los imperiales ya habían utilizado todos los recursos que estaban a su alcance para tratar de eliminarlos. Tua añadió que el líder de los rebeldes era un Jedi, tratando de justificar su fracaso. Por ese motivo, Tarkin reprendió también a El Inquisidor por haber sido incapaz de lidiar con Kanan Jarrus, a pesar de que Tarkin no creía que Jarrus pudiera ser un Jedi. El Inquisidor trató de mantenerse inexpresivo, ocultando el malestar que le ocasionaban las recriminaciones de Tarkin. Luego, cuando Tarkin estaba reunido con Kallus, Tua y El Inquisidor; llamó para que se presentaran ante él a Cumberlayne Aresko y Myles Grint. Entonces, Tarkin comenzó a interrogarlos y a cuestionar sus intentos de erradicación de los rebeldes. Mientras Tarkin iba hablando, El Inquisidor se posicionó detras de Aresko y Grint, a punto para ejecutarlos. Bajo las órdenes de Tarkin, El Inquisidor decapitó a Aresko y Grint delante de Kallus y Tua, que observaron horrorizados su ejecución. Tarkin les explicó que a partir de ese momento la ineficacia iba a ser castigada, insinuando que si fracasaban en sus labores, ese podía ser también el destino de Kallus y Tua. Cuando un droide sonda localizó a los rebeldes alrededor de una importante torre de comunicaciones imperial, Kallus informó de ello a Tarkin. Tarkin, decidió tender una trampa a los rebeldes y esperar a que se acercaran a la torre, sin sospechas de posibles emboscadas imperiales. Kallus obedeció a Tarkin y se preparó para poner en marcha su plan junto a El Inquisidor. Cuando los rebeldes llegaron a la torre, Kallus, y sus tropas emboscaron a los rebeldes. Kallus recordó a Kanan que una situación así ya la habían vivido antes, y Kanan contestó que al igual que la última vez, volvería a lograr escapar. Sin embargo, Kallus expresó a Jarrus su creencia de que eso no volvería a ocurrir. Entonces, apareció El Inquisidor.Kanan ordenó al resto de rebeldes que escaparan a bordo del ''Fantasma, mientras él entablaba un combate contra El Inquisidor. Por ese motivo, mientras sus compañeros huían, Kanan fue arrestado. El Inquisidor y Kallus llevaron a Kanan ante Tarkin, que ordenó destruir la torre de comunicaciones imperial delante de Jarrus cuando supo que los rebeldes la estaban utilizando desde la distancia para comunicarse con los ciudadanos del planeta Lothal. Kanan fue encerrado en una celda a bordo de un Destructor Estelar Imperial, donde fue torturado e interrogado por Kallus y Tarkin. Tras el fracaso de los interrogatorios, Tarkin solicitó la ayuda de El Inquisidor, para que tratase de obtener información de Kanan usando la Fuerza. El Inquisidor explicó a Tarkin que los Jedi, a pesar de su resistencia no eran inmunes al dolor, por lo que procedió a interrogarlo. Sin embargo, Kanan logró no proporcionar ningún tipo de información al Imperio, logrando frustrar al Inquisidor y a Tarkin, que ordenó su traslado a Mustafar. Caída Cuando Kanan Jarrus fue trasladado a Mustafar, El Inquisidor siguió interrogando al Jedi a bordo de un Destructor Estelar Imperial. Allí, preguntó a Jarrus cómo había sobrevivido a la Orden 66, y cuáles habían sido las últimas palabras de su maestra, Depa Billaba. Luego, El Inquisidor fue alertado de que los Rebeldes de Lothal habían llegado para rescatar a Kanan, y salió de la celda del Jedi. Después de que Ezra Bridger liberase a Kanan, El Inquisidor logró interceptar a ambos. Entonces, se inició una lucha entre Kanan y El Inquisidor. A media pelea, Bridger se añadió al combate. Tras expresar su creencia de que por fin tendría una lucha digna de su tiempo, El Inquisidor, golpeó con su sable a Bridger y lo hizo caer de la pasarela donde se encontraban, haciendo creer a Jarrus que había muerto. Kanan, tras calmarse, advirtió al Inquisidor de que había cometido un error, puesto que con Ezra supuestamente muerto, Jarrus ya no tenía miedo de nada. Luchando con su sable de luz y el de Ezra, Kanan logró destruir el sable del Inquisidor, dejando a su contrincante colgando de la pasarela donde se encontraban. Los trozos del sable de luz del Inquisidor, destrozaron el reactor del Destructor en el que se encontraban, dejando toda la superficie de debajo del Inquisidor en llamas. Admitiendo su derrota y consciente de que Darth Vader no iba a perdonar su fracaso, El Inquisidor se soltó de la pasarela de la cual colgaba, advirtiendo a Kanan de que había cosas mucho más terroríficas que la muerte, y cayó en las llamas que había ocasionado el reactor del Destructor destruido. Tras la muerte del Inquisidor, Kanan descubrió que Ezra seguía vivo, y ambos lograron salir del Destructor Estelar con vida antes de que explotara. Personalidad y rasgos thumb|left|200px|El Inquisidor completamente calmado momentos antes de ejecutar a dos oficiales imperiales. El Inquisidor era un Pau'ano, con piel gris y tatuajes rojos adornando su rostro. Llevaba una armadura negra adornada con el escudo del Imperio Galáctico y llevaba un sable de luz de doble hoja de color rojo, que tenía la capacidad de girar; con el fin de intimidar a sus oponentes. En particular, él era capaz de que un Jedi poco experimentado perdiera rápidamente el equilibrio de sus emociones en combate. Debido a que los Jedi se basaban en el equilibrio de las emociones, el desequilibrio que él provocaba dio al Inquisidor una ventaja en el combate. A pesar de que estaba versado en el uso del lado oscuro de la Fuerza, no usaba emociones como la ira, pues él se basaba más en una mente fría y analítica. A través del lado oscuro, el Inquisidor era capaz de aprender acerca de cada Jedi y usar sus secretos contra ellos. Estudió los registros del Templo Jedi no sólo para identificar Jedi, sino también para comprender sus formas de combate y tradiciones. Su conocimiento era suficiente como para que él pudiera saber la identidad del maestro de un jedi, como por ejemplo cuando identificó a Depa Billaba como la maestra de Kanan Jarrus. En combate, no mostraba misericordia, puesto que le había sido encargada la tarea de eliminar a todo superviviente Jedi. Poderes y habilidades thumb|right|200px|El Inquisidor usando su [[Sable de luz de doble hoja giratorio|Sable de luz.]] El inquisidor era un practicante del lado oscuro de la Fuerza y se entrenó en el combate con sables de luz. Él blandía un Sable de luz de doble hoja giratorio, que utilizó en múltiples configuraciones; de una sola hoja, de doble hoja, y de doble hoja con las hojas girando en la empuñadura.Además de utilizar el arma para poner nerviosos a sus enemigos, con ella podía poner fin de forma rápida y eficiente a los combates con el menor esfuerzo posible. Esto le permitió ejecutar con habilidad a los Jedi que se encontró. Entre bastidores El personaje del Inquisidor se creó como uno de los principales antagonistas de la serie de televisión Star Wars Rebels. Durante su diseño en Lucasfilm hubo muchos cambios y discusiones en su aspecto y especie. Jason Isaacs proporcionó su voz al Inquisidor. Apariciones *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I'' *''Ahsoka '' *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 19: Fortress Vader, Part I'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' * *''Droids in Distress'' book *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Star Wars: Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * * *''Battle to the End'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * }} Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Artículos que son conocidos por el apodo Categoría:Jedi caídos Categoría:Inquisidores Categoría:Cazadores de Jedi Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Pau'anos Categoría:Torturadores e interrogadores Categoría:Individuos del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Miembros del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Miembros de la Orden Jedi Categoría:Guardias del Templo